


Streetwise Hercules

by writingnotebook



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnotebook/pseuds/writingnotebook
Summary: Four girls are pulled together through circumstance, and also their freaky superpowers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I die for lack of women in fanfiction so I wrote it myself, please enjoy.

Man, what a day. The dimly lit bus stop down the street beckoned. Roseanne's legs were so sore from standing all night; she couldn't wait to sit on the bench there. Not to mention she was eager to get near a lamp-- this part of town was way creepier at night.

Speaking of creepy. Two figures came into relief as she got close to the corner. A tall man in a baseball cap hovering around a young woman who seemed entirely uncomfortable with it. The way the girl froze and dug her fingers into the wall when he trapped her against it-- yeah, it looked like a bad situation.

Roseanne scanned the surroundings. As she'd feared, there was no one else around at this time of night. There were lights shining through some upper level windows, but no one up there was likely to notice, let alone intervene.

So it was up to her, then.

She approached the scene with an air of sprightly ignorance. With a broad, polite grin, she asked, "Hey, excuse me? I'm a bit confused about the bus times, could one of you help? When is the next 33?"

The girl turned to meet Roseanne’s eyes. "I'm not sure, but... I could help you check, if you'd like." Her voice was low and demure, her eyes dark and doe-like. Her grip on the wall behind her began to loosen and her whole stance relaxed. Roseanne felt something warm in her chest at the realization of this woman's immediate and implicit trust in her.

The man interrupted the brief moment of reassurance that had passed between the two women. "The next 33 doesn’t come for another half hour—the one you were probably trying to catch just passed by. Now, if you don't mind, we were having a private conversation."

"Wow, really?" Roseanne asked. Here came the tricky part. "It looked to me like you guys were about done."

The man’s eyes glazed over. He slowly extricated himself from his dominating position over the woman. "You know what, you're right. I think we were about finished."

"I don't think the bus route to your house runs this late," Roseanne offered kindly. "You should probably get an Uber."

"Yeah... I should do that..." he muttered hazily as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"And clearly us two don't want to be bothered, so you should keep a respectful distance."

"Of course." And with that, he wandered away.

"Thank you so much," the girl said, her hands clasped close to her chest. "You really saved me. But how did you do that? Uh. If you don't mind saying, if you mind I get it..."

"Well, I couldn't leave that situation alone with it looking the way it did. So there's no need to thank me really. But what I did... it's nothing really. Just the power of suggestion. Anyway, do you need help getting home safely? Are you waiting for the bus too?" Roseanne had said too much, flustered by the praise of a pretty girl. Then offering to ride with her... boy, did she sound desperate.

"I'm taking the 33, too. I wouldn't mind waiting with you. Unless that was just an excuse."

"Only halfway! I knew when it was coming. Ah, anyway... I'm Roseanne."

"Jisoo."

They sat down on the bus stop's bench. The polite distance between them seemed to stretch with the silence.

"So..." Roseanne drawled. "Did you know that guy?"

"No. Just some random creep."

“Ugh. That’s the worst. I get enough of that at work without weirdos coming up to me on the street. I’m a bartender at YG, if you know it.”

“I do, it’s not too far from where I work. I’m actually a waitress down at La Rose Noire. I don’t usually have the late shift, though.”

“Ah yeah, that’s just a couple blocks down, isn’t it?”

The sound of footsteps beating against the pavement started to permeate the air, at first faintly, the gradually growing louder. Closer. Roseanne kept her gaze trained in the direction of the noise until the source appeared, a woman with sharp, thin features.

"Jisoo! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I found some good company, Jennie. You didn't need to worry about it after all. This is Roseanne."

Jennie cast an appraising look on Roseanne, who took the time to do the same. Jennie was of a wiry build, sporting jeans and a tank top that revealed skinny legs and skinnier arms. She was pretty in an angular sort of way. The smoothest lines on her body were her lips, pale pink with intriguing curves and edges. Those lips pursed briefly before opening to give a response.

“Thanks for looking out for her. It was really nice of you. But we ought to be heading back. Jisoo, let’s go.”

“Jennie!” Jisoo exclaimed, scandalized. Her syrupy voice lurched into an undignified squeak.

“What, I brought the car all the way out here for you, and you want to take the bus? I might as well drop you off at this point, since I wasn’t able to help with anything else.”

“Yeah, and you also might as well offer a ride to the person who just saved me from who knows what. Instead of leaving her to wait for the bus alone at this time of night, which we’ve already established pretty clearly as a bad idea.”

Roseanne felt touched at the concern of this near stranger after so little time. Still… “I don’t want to put you out of your way. I can handle myself; we’ve established that too.”

“What, so Jisoo here graciously offers you a ride home, and you’re not going to accept it? What kind of ungrateful person are you?” Jennie demanded. “Just come with us. Or don’t, if you’re really that stupid.”

Roseanne gaped. This Jennie certainly had a… unique way of expressing herself. Unsure, she turned to Jisoo, who gave her an encouraging, if slightly apologetic, smile. A smile that said, “Sorry, she’s always like this, but she means well.”

“Sure,” she decided. “Where are you parked?”

“Down that way. C’mon.”

As the trio walked away, the 33 bus came to a halt at an empty stop, lingering a few short moments before it continued on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interpretation of the persons described is based on very limited information (I cry) and is not meant to reflect their real personalities.
> 
> I have one more part fully written, and a third part half written. I'm not sure about the third part yet because it's (spoiler) smutty and I've never written something like that before. Of course I would up the rating if I decide to keep it. If you like this story and have a preference, let me know. If you have concrit please be merciful as I am a new fic writer. Thanks all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of sitting on the second part, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

When they reached Jennie’s car, Jisoo slipped into the backseat with Roseanne. Roseanne felt Jennie’s cool gaze reflected in the mirror as she punched the address into the GPS with more force than was strictly necessary. _Am I accidentally stealing her girlfriend or something?_ she wondered. Jisoo was putting her in a tough position here, albeit probably unintentionally. Probably. It wasn’t as though she knew her all that well.

“Jennie, do you have a water bottle?” Jisoo asked. “I want to show her.”

Well, that wasn’t cryptic at all. Roseanne’s apprehension intensified when Jennie started the car, revving the engine ominously.

In the mirror, Roseanne saw Jennie’s face run through a series of interesting expressions, none of them particularly pleasant. “Oh, is that it,” she said flatly. “If you must.” She tossed a partially depleted water bottle from the front seat into Jisoo’s hands.

“Look,” Jisoo commanded, holding the bottle in front of Roseanne’s face.

She looked.

The water froze almost instantly. The plastic cracked from the temperature. Roseanne shivered, but she wasn’t sure whether it was from cold or from the shock of what had just happened.

Jennie pulled out of the parking space and started down the road. Startled, Roseanne let her head hit the back of the seat. Jisoo dropped the bottle on the floor.

“Um! You don’t need to be alarmed!” Jisoo said quickly. “It’s just, something I can do, and I wanted to show you, because, you did something too back there, and… I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

Roseanne took a deep breath to calm herself. “No…” she said slowly. “It’s not stupid. It’s amazing. Thank you for showing me that.”

Jisoo’s nervous expression broke into the sweetest, most bashful grin Roseanne had ever seen. She brushed her hair away from her face. “Thank you. For saying that. For everything.”

Jennie’s interruption broke the moment. “Anyway. Feelings aside, I’m sure you understand that what Jisoo just showed you is top secret. And we won’t hesitate to keep your power’s secrecy as collateral. So you’d better keep your mouth shut.”

“You don’t even know what my power is,” Roseanne shot back before she could stop herself.

“Jisoo does, and it’s her secret you need to protect. Don’t be naïve; she won’t hesitate to defend herself.”

“Just like she wasn’t hesitating to defend herself when I found her cornered alone by some creep?!” God, this girl was getting on her nerves.

Jennie’s grip on the steering wheel turned white. “Don’t act like you know everything. What could she have done, frozen him? How would she explain that? If it came down to it, sure, she’d have done it. But Jisoo tried alerting me first because it was prudent. A word I hope you know the meaning of, because it’s something you’re going to have to be.”

The words hung in the air for a long moment.

Roseanne sighed. “You’re right. Of course I know that. I’m in the same situation after all. … How about this. You can drop me off at my apartment, and after that we just forget this happened. It’s not as though we know each other; there’s no one to tell. Everyone’s happy, right?”

“Ah, well,” Jisoo interjected softly, “we can do that. But really, the reason I mentioned it in the first place was to let you know. There’s a, network of sorts if you need it. If you want it. We can be, y’know, backup or support if you’re having any problems with supernatural stuff. So, uh, take it or leave it, I guess.”

“I want to make one thing clear,” Jennie added. “If you, alone, are in a dangerous situation, you can pick your secret or your life. But if you take up with us, the secret always wins, because you’re protecting everyone else’s secrets as well. On the other hand, if you’re with us, then we can take some steps to protect you from getting into scrapes in the first place. Which is why you should consider it. Carefully.”

Roseanne noticed that Jennie was turning onto her street. “Hey, that’s me on the left there.”

Jennie pulled over, but remained idling.

“Jennie,” Jisoo scolded. “Don’t rush her.” Turning to Roseanne, she added, “We can wait here if you want to think. Take as much time as you like.”

“Oh, well I’m in, obviously,” Roseanne said. “You gonna give me your contact info or what?”

Jisoo blinked. “Just add yourself to my phone,” she said. “We’ll be in touch, okay?” She punctuated this assurance with a smile and a soft squeeze of Roseanne’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Roseanne took the proffered device and punched in her number quickly. “I’ll see you around, then.”

She made to open the door, but was stopped by a pair of arms looping around her waist. “Seriously, thanks for everything,” Jisoo said softly, her words curving into the shell of Roseanne’s ear.

Roseanne grinned widely and pulled Jisoo into a squeeze. “No, thank you.” She let go quickly and slipped out of the car. A giddy feeling tingling through her veins, she bounced up the steps to her door, still smiling and flapping her hands.

When she got into her apartment, she had trouble falling asleep. All the overstimulation of the night wanted to work itself out through her body. She paced, jumped, twirled in manic bursts, replaying the dramatic moments again and again, flickering between excitement and nervousness. People like her were out there. Extraordinary people who saw her as one of theirs. Ones she didn’t have to lie to, even if they weren’t all nice about it.

But Jisoo. Jisoo was nice. Nice and soft with big dark eyes and ah!! Roseanne couldn’t take it.

She fell back on her bed with a thump and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this part. Still working on the third part, as I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but it's here, it's queer, it's...

“You seemed awfully cozy with that girl,” Jennie said reproachfully as she drove away.

Jisoo pouted. “Was I supposed to be mean to her after she did something like that so selflessly? Clearly you think so, with the way you were treating her.”

“I didn’t like the way she was getting all up in your space.”

Jisoo affected an air of nonchalance. “Hmm, that’s strange. I thought I heard some jealousy in your tone. That couldn’t possibly be right, though. The Jennie Kim I know doesn’t get bothered over small things like that.”

Jennie huffed. “Don’t give me that. You were flirting with her.”

Jisoo’s lips curled into a sly smile. “Okay, I was. I admit it.” She leaned forward over the back of the seat and placed her hands on Jennie’s shoulders. “But I’d much rather be flirting with you.”

Jennie knew exactly what Jisoo was doing, but she relented. “Would you now?” She relaxed into Jisoo’s touch just a bit. Too much, and she’d lose her focus on the road. “It might take a little more than flirting to get you on my good side again.”

“What would it take, then?” Jisoo asked huskily. “Maybe once we get back ... I know. I’ll kiss you on the lips first. Then your jaw, then your neck. I’ll leave a hickey right there.” She traced Jennie’s jugular with the tip of her index finger. “I’ll kiss right down your chest until I get to your nipples. I’ll suck on them. Use my teeth just a little. That’s when I’ll start touching you down there. I’ll stroke lightly at first, tease you ‘til you’re begging for it.”

“You’re teasing me right now.”

“Sorry,” Jisoo said innocently. “It’s just, I love the sounds you make when I’m fingering you. I can’t stop thinking about it. Those little gasps. The way you wriggle and clench around my fingers. How you get so wet for me. It really gets to me.”

“Jisoo, I swear,” Jennie said in a strangled tone. “Just let me have the two minutes left in the drive without giving me a heart attack.”

“Heart attack, or did you mean orgasm?” Jisoo pondered aloud, but said nothing further. She withdrew her hands back into her lap.

By the time the pair left the car, the tension was palpable. Jennie grabbed Jisoo by the wrist and led her indoors. No sooner had they kicked their shoes off than Jennie pinned her against the wall by her shoulders.

“I know you wanted to touch me,” she breathed out, “but I’d much rather do all the things I’ve been wanting to do to you.”

Jisoo looked Jennie up and down, then punctuated the action by biting her lip. “I’m okay with that.”

Jennie pressed a harsh kiss to her lips, crowding her close against the wall. There were a thousand intriguing points of contact between them, each one sizzling with the promise of pleasure. Jisoo’s lips parted and she felt Jennie’s tongue slide into her mouth. She met the kiss with passion and worked her fingers into Jennie’s hair, holding her close. Her other hand snaked up the back of Jennie’s shirt and caressed the smooth skin there. Jennie relaxed at the touch and broke the kiss with a gentle sigh. She wrapped her arms around Jisoo, one hand tracing the outline of her bra through her shirt, the other squeezing a handful of her ass. Jisoo let out an involuntary moan and started to grind her hips into Jennie’s.

Jennie guided Jisoo away from the wall and down the hall to the bedroom, peppering her with small kisses and touches the whole way. When they finally made it there, Jennie kicked the door shut and turned to Jisoo with an arresting gaze.

“Now,” she said, “I want you to forget all about that Rose-girl. By the end of tonight, my name is gonna be the only thing you remember.”

Jisoo shivered at the dark, intense look in Jennie’s eyes. “Please,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything even mildly smutty before. Allow me to go hide in a corner.
> 
> Bumped up the rating a bit, but I don't think this story will ever actually go to Explicit.


End file.
